<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>as it may suggest that sexual frustration can lead to a very high level of depression by rinnosgen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417855">as it may suggest that sexual frustration can lead to a very high level of depression</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen'>rinnosgen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Sex, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>「我想要妳緊緊擁抱我，在我喊停以前都不要放開我。」</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>as it may suggest that sexual frustration can lead to a very high level of depression</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>已成年學生時期艾爾。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「當妳開口詢問是否要先來妳房間等雨停時，我以為這是什麼心懷不軌的邀請呢，老師。」</p>
<p>Edelgard接下毛巾後平淡的說。</p>
<p>是玩笑嗎，抑是認真的想法，她的語氣令Byleth無法判斷。</p>
<p>她觀看Edelgard鬆開髮帶，月光般的銀白色長髮於空中優雅的舞動。</p>
<p>「為什麼會這麼想？」</p>
<p>「因為．．．」</p>
<p>Edelgard停下擦拭頭髮的動作，看向Byleth。她的雙頰泛紅，該不會是因為淋雨所以著涼了。</p>
<p>「因為老師偶爾會面無表情的講出一些令人匪夷所思，甚至不太得體的話。」</p>
<p>Edelgard撇開頭，貌似是動怒了，擦頭髮的動作變得有些粗魯。</p>
<p>她將毛巾放在一旁木桌上，解開溼透的夾克，再拿起毛巾擦拭頸部。</p>
<p>「請多加注意妳的言行舉止，老師，妳可是大家的榜樣。何況，曖昧不明的言語容易引人誤會，或是想入非非。」</p>
<p>想入非非。Byleth嚥下一口氣。</p>
<p>不知為何，眼前Edelgard擦去身上雨水的一舉一動，她總感覺不該一直盯著瞧。</p>
<p>臥室內瀰漫著雨水和青草的氣味，令人分外焦躁不安。Byleth不自在的移開視線，坐到床上試圖冷靜。</p>
<p>「對不起，Edelgard，我沒有任何要惹惱妳的意圖。」</p>
<p>她垂下頭看著腳邊的木頭地板，發現上頭有一點一點的發霉跡象。</p>
<p>畢竟是雨季，之後得想想除溼的辦法才行。</p>
<p>「老師，我沒有想指責妳的意思，我想，我想我只是．．．」</p>
<p>Edelgard沒有出口的話語懸在昏暗的室內，隨燭火搖盪，牽引Byleth思緒。</p>
<p>雨聲中，她隱隱約約聽見了布料摩擦的聲音。</p>
<p>「我想，我只是有著過分先入為主的揣測，因而大失所望罷了。」</p>
<p>Edelgard低聲說。Byleth想問她是什麼意思，一抬頭見到Edelgard白襯衫大開露出貼身衣物的模樣，急忙低頭默不作聲。</p>
<p>Byleth不知道她應該怎麼想。</p>
<p>任教的班上最面容姣好，姿態端正的學生此刻正在自己房內寬衣，臉還是紅的。</p>
<p>她能對女神發誓，她的出發點是好的，即「請夜晚送文件來的，淋雨受寒的學生入內擦乾頭髮，喝點熱茶，暖暖身子」。</p>
<p>假如說起先沒有心圖不軌，那麼現在肯定是有了。</p>
<p>她承認，自己對Edelgard抱持著特殊的，超出師生關係的感情，然而這並非是應當被吐露的情誼。</p>
<p>Byleth能感受到她發熱的身體。她們真不該單獨共處一室的，她們不該。她是如此後知後覺，以致於沒有預測到潛在的危險，這可說是為人師表的失格。</p>
<p>此時Edelgard帶給她的殘酷考驗也許就是一種懲罰。</p>
<p>Byleth聆聽踏近的腳步聲，氣息哽在喉頭。她看見Edelgard油亮的皮靴踏入她雙腿內的空間，褲襪的鮮紅色蠻橫的扎痛她眼睛。</p>
<p>「老師，請看著我。」</p>
<p>她怎麼敢。對自己最鍾愛的學生竟懷抱著齷齪的非分之想，這樣的她，野獸僅僅。</p>
<p>Edelgard的白手套來到Byleth下巴，引導她仰起頭。</p>
<p>「請告訴我，老師，妳現在心裡想的是什麼？」</p>
<p>「我．．．」</p>
<p>Byleth強迫自己的目光牢牢定位在Edelgard潮紅的臉上。</p>
<p>「快喝茶吧，Edelgard，要是放涼就不能溫暖妳了。」</p>
<p>她呆板的說，然而Edelgard依舊用著她那雙銳利的紫色眼睛，像是要看進Byleth心坎似的觀察她。</p>
<p>被Edelgard這麼瞧好可怕，但是心虛的她無處可逃。</p>
<p>「都做到這個份上了，妳還是不懂嗎，老師。」</p>
<p>「懂．．．懂什麼？」</p>
<p>Edelgard逼近她，她下意識向後退，退，退，退，都退到床角了，顯然跟著一起爬上床的Edelgard並不打算放過她。床鋪因為兩人的重量而下陷，發出聲響。</p>
<p>Byleth背部貼上冰冷的牆壁，一股涼意沿著脊椎直直竄上腦門。</p>
<p>「老師，在這樣的雨夜，我會踏進妳房間，可不只是為了一杯熱茶。」</p>
<p>「拜託妳，Edelgard，穿好衣服否則會感冒的。」</p>
<p>覺得情勢愈來愈不樂觀，於是Byleth嘗試轉移話題。</p>
<p>她用手背阻擋視線，避免直接看見學生衣衫不整的樣子。</p>
<p>「那就請妳溫暖我，老師。學識淵博的妳一定知道要怎麼做。」</p>
<p>Edelgard拉起她的手貼往自己溫熱的頸子，Byleth如同觸電一般倉促收回手。</p>
<p>「Edelgard，妳明白妳在說什麼嗎？」</p>
<p>「明白。老師，我可是做足了準備，帶上孤注一擲的決心來到這裡的。」</p>
<p>確實，那個堅定的表情，假若是在課堂上Byleth絕對會好好誇獎Edelgard一番，但是現在的情境完全不適用那套標準。</p>
<p>「Edelgard，恐怕我無法回應妳的期待。妳是學生，我是教師，我們應該清楚劃分出界線。」</p>
<p>Byleth咬緊牙關鄭重的說。</p>
<p>「妳有這份心意，我很榮幸，可是我們不能這麼逾越。」</p>
<p>即使出口的是違背本心的說詞，然Byleth非說不可。她期望擺出這副充滿職業道德的教師架子能夠勸退如惡鬼折騰她身心的學生。</p>
<p>「妳無法對學生出手，是這樣的意思嗎，老師？」</p>
<p>「沒錯，妳能理解真是太好了。」</p>
<p>「既然如此，由學生這邊出手就可以了是吧，老師？」</p>
<p>「非常優秀的領悟力．．．不對，等一等。」</p>
<p>Byleth看著不斷逼近的Edelgard，冷汗直流。雖然Edelgard說的似乎沒有不對，雖然她說的似乎沒有不對．．．．．．</p>
<p>「每天東忙西忙，勞心勞力的，一定累積了不少壓力吧？老師，請放心交由我替妳釋放一些。」</p>
<p>Edelgard的眸子閃爍著她前所未見的異樣暗紫色光芒。</p>
<p>「如果妳希望我離開，老師，我會立刻穿回衣服照做，且對今晚的事絕口不提，就把它當作是雨季的謬誤。」</p>
<p>告訴我，Byleth老師，妳想要我怎麼做？</p>
<p>我想要妳怎麼做？</p>
<p>「我．．．」</p>
<p>Byleth喘著氣，恍惚的望著Edelgard半啟的唇瓣。</p>
<p>她的理智伴隨一道貫徹的落雷，一聲爆裂的霹靂不復存在。</p>
<p>「我想要．．．」</p>
<p>她拉住Edelgard衣角，無助的看向她。</p>
<p>「我想要妳緊緊擁抱我，在我喊停以前都不要放開我。」</p>
<p>窗外雷霆轟隆作響，暴雨毫不留情拍打著樹葉與花朵。</p>
<p>「我答應妳，老師。」</p>
<p>她張開口，任由Edelgard炙熱的口腔密合她的，柔軟溼潤的舌尖進犯她口中所有領地。</p>
<p>＊</p>
<p>一絲不掛的Byleth扶住桌子，承受著Edelgard自後方來的強烈撞擊。</p>
<p>她是想藉由桌子來支撐身體，然而Edelgard的力道之猛烈迫使她上半身只能逐漸下滑，最後維持成一個趴在桌面的姿勢。</p>
<p>「老師，這樣行嗎？」</p>
<p>Edelgard伏在她背上，對她耳語。Edelgard強勁的行動令她腦袋一片空白，根本做不到回話這件事。</p>
<p>她含含糊糊的應著，餘光瞥見桌上茶杯裡的Bergamot伴隨桌子激烈的震動灑得桌面到處都是。</p>
<p>Byleth很慶幸書桌倚靠的那面牆壁後方沒有其他房間，否則隔壁的學生絕對會意識到她們敗壞的祕密。</p>
<p>「Edelgard，我真的．．．沒辦法再堅持下去．．．」</p>
<p>她已經快要感受不到雙腿的存在，全身輕飄飄的，汗水淚水口水隨同茶水的行列一起滴至桌面。</p>
<p>「請允許我幫忙妳，老師。」</p>
<p>Edelgard由後抬高Byleth腰部，再用腿頂住Byleth，固定她的姿態。</p>
<p>桌上的瓷器相互碰撞，發出清脆的聲響。Byleth渾身顫動，不間斷的做著恥辱的深呼吸。</p>
<p>溫熱的液體四濺，濺溼她腿間，濺上老舊的地板，也濺入Edelgard掌心。</p>
<p>Byleth難耐的低吼一聲，癱軟在書桌。</p>
<p>Edelgard抱起她，使她面向自己，敞開腿坐在桌上。</p>
<p>Byleth無力的勾住Edelgard脖子，毫無招架之力的她被動的接下Edelgard的每一波衝擊，她已經顧及不了飛濺的稠液和相撞的茶具。</p>
<p>Edelgard的確如她所應許的，在Byleth喊停之前都沒有放開她。</p>
<p>「老師。」</p>
<p>Edelgard緊緊掐著她的臀部，用嘶啞的聲音呼喚。</p>
<p>「看著我。」</p>
<p>她說，但Byleth做不到。</p>
<p>她們正做著不被允許的那件事，她有什麼臉面對最鍾情的學生。</p>
<p>「看著我。」</p>
<p>她做不到，她做不到，她做不到。</p>
<p>「請看著我。」</p>
<p>Edelgard汗溼的額頭抵著她的，Byleth終於睜開眼，看入Edelgard溼潤的紫色眼眸。</p>
<p>「我不會輕易從妳身邊逃開的，所以請面對我。」</p>
<p>於是Byleth面對她，全身因羞慚而劇烈的投降。</p>
<p>清液沾染上Edelgard潔淨的制服褲子，褲襪，以及皮靴。</p>
<p>「請看，老師，妳做到了。」</p>
<p>她笑得像一位在棋盤遊戲獲勝的孩子，沾沾自喜的舔著唇角。</p>
<p>＊</p>
<p>Edelgard摟著她移動到床鋪攤平身子，親吻她的額。</p>
<p>「老師？」</p>
<p>「我不再是妳的老師。」</p>
<p>Byleth上氣不接下氣的說。</p>
<p>「讓我死吧，Edelgard，做完今夜的事情我便再也不配當妳的老師了。」</p>
<p>哽咽的她如此透漏。</p>
<p>「請不要說出這種令人寂寞的話，老師。」</p>
<p>Edelgard長有厚繭的手指貼上Byleth嘴唇摩娑。</p>
<p>「還記得我之前問過妳，就算離開了修道院，妳是否仍願意擔任我的老師嗎？我是真的想要妳一直陪在我身旁指引我的。」</p>
<p>「像我這樣的人？」</p>
<p>「是呀，像妳這樣的人。因此現在妳只管扮演一位敗德的壞老師，盡情享受就好。」</p>
<p>Byleth順服的頷首，開口歡迎Edelgard的探入。她用指腹搔弄Byleth敏感的上顎，Byleth低吟著，以舌頭勾勒Edelgard的指，唾液自她嘴角淌下。</p>
<p>「我答應妳，Edelgard。」</p>
<p>Byleth抓住Edelgard的手按上快速起伏的左胸。</p>
<p>「不論妳想達成什麼，我都會於妳身邊見證至最後。」</p>
<p>以我的心臟起誓。</p>
<p>＊</p>
<p>她坐在床上觀賞Edelgard解著制服腰帶的動作，呼吸變得急促。</p>
<p>「妳確定要這麼做嗎，老師？」</p>
<p>Edelgard停下手邊的動作，遲疑的望向Byleth。</p>
<p>「剛才都是Edelgard單方面的滿足我，所以這一回換我來服務妳了。」</p>
<p>她移到床邊拉開Edelgard腰上的扣環，制服短褲靜靜滑落至地板。</p>
<p>「不知道是誰剛才信誓旦旦的說不對學生出手的。」</p>
<p>她脫下靴子，又褪去褲襪與底褲，赤裸白皙，疤痕累累的腿部一覽無遺。</p>
<p>「呃。」</p>
<p>「既然說過不能出手，那就請用口幫我做吧，老師。」</p>
<p>Edelgard坐往被體夜浸溼的床單下達指令，Byleth溫順的埋首。</p>
<p>「這樣對嗎？」</p>
<p>「請繼續。」</p>
<p>Edelgard喘息著道。</p>
<p>Byleth一邊動作一邊感受Edelgard身體的反應。</p>
<p>Edelgard好燙，彷彿體內有道火焰，熊熊燃燒。</p>
<p>Edelgard的呼吸愈發短促，她一手抓緊潮溼的被單，一手不停梳過Byleth頭髮。</p>
<p>「可以快一點，沒關係的。」</p>
<p>Byleth遵從指示加快速度，Edelgard叫了一聲，不自覺收攏腿，膝蓋因此磕在Byleth額角。</p>
<p>Byleth撐開她的腿，用手抓住固定。Edelgard整個身子一顫一顫，原先撫摸Byleth的手輕輕按住了她的頭。Byleth呼應Edelgard喚她的節奏撫弄著，Edelgard緊繃的身體很快便放鬆下來。</p>
<p>Byleth仰起臉，注視滿臉通紅的Edelgard閉起眼氣喘吁吁的表情。</p>
<p>她用手抹掉嘴上黏膩的液體，Edelgard拉她過去接吻，吻完直直倒入Byleth懷裡。</p>
<p>「老師一開始的反應，老實說，我非常受打擊，認為這種情感是我的自作多情。」</p>
<p>「自作多情？」</p>
<p>「我以為妳對我也抱有好感。」</p>
<p>Edelgard枕在Byleth胸膛的腦袋來回蹭了蹭，Byleth輕撫著她的頭。</p>
<p>「我偶爾會感覺到妳的視線，十分熾熱，像是要看穿我那樣的燒灼我。」</p>
<p>Byleth難為情的乾咳一下。</p>
<p>「有那麼明顯？」</p>
<p>「是呀老師，我總是在關注妳。表面上看似沒有任何情緒波動，背地裡卻意外的是一位熱情的人呢。」</p>
<p>「是這樣嗎．．．」</p>
<p>Edelgard見Byleth眉頭糾結的困擾神情，不禁輕笑出來。</p>
<p>「所以實際上到底是怎麼樣呢，老師？」</p>
<p>她把握機會追問下去，Byleth眉間都快糾成死結了。</p>
<p>「我真的對妳有好感，Edelgard，不過礙於我們的師生關係，我無法做出任何表態。」</p>
<p>Byleth正色道。</p>
<p>「老師，妳若是跟我做了這些事，又宣稱妳對我沒有任何感覺，豈不是太卑鄙。」</p>
<p>「Edelgard，妳知道我不會那樣對待妳。」</p>
<p>「我知道，我只是想稍微逗逗完事了卻依然嚴肅的老師。」</p>
<p>「為師可不記得有教出這樣品行不端正的學生。」</p>
<p>「妳可以當壞老師，那表示我也可以當壞學生。」</p>
<p>Byleth頓時覺得自己完全落入了學生的圈套，然而已經太遲。</p>
<p>Edelgard再次把她推回床。她抓起Byleth腳踝，親吻Byleth小腿肌肉。</p>
<p>「剛剛老師說過的吧，讓妳死之類的話。倘若非得讓妳死去一下子妳才能不這樣嚴厲的話，我會替妳達成這個願望。」</p>
<p>她說。</p>
<p>看呀，又是那個下定決心的表情。</p>
<p>＊</p>
<p>剩下的事情，剩下的事情Byleth僅殘留著記憶斷片。</p>
<p>她記得寢室燈光於她們晃動的肉體間迷幻的閃亮。</p>
<p>她記得她的腳靠在Edelgard肩膀，溼濡的床單附在臀部的稠熱。</p>
<p>她記得喘不上氣的迷茫。</p>
<p>她記得雨聲和她們製造的水音。</p>
<p>她記得Edelgard口與舌的溫度。</p>
<p>她記得Edelgard說：「我還會再來的，老師。在那之前請沏好美味的Bergamot等候我。」</p>
<p>她記得由暖轉涼，仍舊溼黏的床單。</p>
<p>她記得她們的性。</p>
<p>＊</p>
<p>Byleth站在書桌前，手指撫過桌面深褐色的茶漬，以及其他大概是屬於她的痕跡。</p>
<p>她要把這組茶具仔細清潔，留待Edelgard下次的光臨。</p>
<p>直至下個雨夜，她會持續等待下去。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>